Supervillains of Eva: Black Vengence
by saberstorm
Summary: She knew she was made to die. She always did, but she didn’t care. Then she came in contact with another form of life, and everything changed… for the worse. See Author’s Note inside.
1. Encounter

Supervillains of Eva: Black Vengence

Summary: She knew she was made to die. She always did, but she didn't care. Then she came in contact with another form of life, and everything changed… for the worse. See Author's Note inside.

Author's Note: I got this idea while reading other fanfics. I don't really know where to go with this, so any feedback will be much appreciated.

Encounter

A ten year old Rei Ayanami stared at the walls of her new apartment, hugging her legs close to her chest. She had been placed there just this morning, and now that darkness had settled, she wanted to be anywhere but where she was.

Rei was not stupid. She knew why she had been put here. The Commander created her to die. She had already died once, she could remember. Now, he had finished telling her everything he felt she needed to know, and he had left her here, in one of the worst parts of Tokyo 3.

It didn't matter if she died. He'd just bring her back to life.

Blinking tears out of her eyes, Rei slowly formulated a plan. She would kill herself, over and over again, until he tired of her and ended her life permanently. Then, she wouldn't have to be part of his scenario. Then, she would no longer be alone, because she would no longer exist.

Standing, she pulled off her black skirt and red blouse. There was no need to get her clothes dirty in the process. She left her underwear on, wanting to be somewhat decent when she was discovered. Then she moved toward the window, intending to jump the five stories to the ground.

She never made it to the window.

With a crash, something came clean through said window, sending her running into the adjacent kitchen in fright. Rei heard something soft land in her room, as well as smelling the terrible stench of burnt flesh. Wrinkling her nose, she cautiously peaked out to see what had happened.

A small, black, burnt ball – about the size of a small melon – sat in the center of a dent in the floor. The dent was black as well, betraying the heat that had blackened it. Curios, as she had never seen a meteor before, she approached it, carefully reaching out…

The ball suddenly morphed grasping her hand and traveling up her arm. She panicked as the amorphous substance began to enfold her and tried to remove it, only to succeed in spreading it further across her. Images, words, ideas, and memories filled her until she passed out, her brain working overtime to process the changes.

When she woke, she still lay on the floor, the substance now gone, but she knew what it was. It was a part of her now, and the new instincts and emotions she felt made her want to laugh in evil delight. Instead she stood, looking at her hands as she focused. A devious smile spread across her face as the blue-tinted black substance emerged from her skin, covering her as she watched. A second presence wrapped around her mind as she spoke to herself, hissing through sharpening teeth.

"Revenge is like a poison that can destroy us, but in this case, it has given me the resolve to fight back," she chuckled. Her own scenario was forming in her mind, and it involved becoming respected and feared, but most especially feared. "I will play your game for now, Commander, but I've grown tired of your hand feeding me desolation. The time will come when I bite that hand, and when that day comes, there will be no way for you to purge yourself of this Venom."

**Four years later…**

"Sorry, but all lines are down due to a state of emergency."

"Crap," Shinji Ikari muttered, hanging up the phone. Then a thought occurred to him. _What if what my Uncle warned me about is true? Could this be the cause of Venom?_


	2. A Vile Reputation

Supervillains of Eva: Black Vengence

Summary: She knew she was made to die. She always did, but she didn't care. Then she came in contact with another form of life, and everything changed… for the worse. See Author's Note inside.

Author's Note: I got this idea while reading other fanfics. I don't really know where to go with this, so any feedback will be much appreciated.

A Vile Reputation

**Six months before Shinji Ikari arrived in Tokyo 3...**

Toru Ikari, Shinji Ikari's uncle dived behind a dumpster in an alley, hoping his pursuers wouldn't find him. His hopes were dashed when the four muggers turned the corner and surrounded him. He fought back a groan of dismay. He came to Tokyo 3 to buy his nephew a new cello, not get killed.

"So, old timer, let's see what you have," one of them laughed. He stepped forward...

...and disappeared into the sky.

"What the hell?" on of the other muggers yelled as they all looked up. Toru would have run, were it not for the shock that kept him rooted to the ground.

There was a sickening crunch as the mugger landed on the ground, bloodied and obviously dead. Then a bluish-black figure dropped as well, this time upon the shoulders of two of the other three. They didn't even have time to scream before the figure grabbed their heads and smashed them together, crushing their skulls. The last mugger tried to run, but a cord of web-like material shot out from the figures wrist, wrapping around the mugger's feet and tripping him.

Venom smiled as she stepped toward her final victim, who looked up at her in terror. Oh, how she loved seeing the fear in the faces of others! It made her want to laugh in delight. "Please!" he begged. "I have a family to feed!"

"A family of one," Venom mocked, reaching into the dumpster to pull out a broken signpost. The end was pointed just enough for her. "You don't ever think about family, especially the families of others. That makes me dislike you." She raised the improvised weapon. "See you in Heck. Hell's too good for you."

Toru turned away, but he couldn't block out the sound of flesh being skewered. Bile rose in his throat. A shadow covered him as the Venom loomed over him. Dragging him to his feet, she tore his wallet from his pants, ripping them in the process. Than she began leafing through it with her claws. "What are you doing? You just saved me!" he said.

"And now I claim my reward," she hissed back. "It is the only way to cure yourself of this Venom." She spotted something and paused. Pulling something out, she tossed the wallet back to him before climbing spider-like up the wall and vanishing.

Slowly, Toru dragged himself to the nearest police station. At first, the officer seemed calm about the attempted mugging, until Toru mentioned Venom. Then the officer picked up a red phone in the corner.

"Lock down the city. Venom's struck again," he ordered. "Did she take anything from you, Mr. Ikari?"

"That's what doesn't make any sense," he answered, pulling out his wallet to show. "She didn't touch my money, nor was she interested in any of my credit cards. All she took was a photo of my nephew."

"She probably doesn't need the money," the officer said. "She stopped a bank robbery last month, killing the robbers, and then took a portion of the money for herself as 'payment for services rendered'. She always takes something of value to her, but never anything traceable. She'd almost be a hero if she wasn't such a vigilante freak. Who knows why she took your nephew's photo. Just tell him to watch his back."

"Don't worry," Toru said. "I intend to keep Shinji in Hiroshima 2."

Famous last words.

**Back to the present...**

Shinji tried the phone again, this time to try and call his Uncle Toru. He got the same response as before. "It's almost like being abandoned... again," he muttered ruefully. "I guess my father really doesn't care, or he'd at least be reachable, not just some stupid note saying 'Come' on it. I'm worthless to him."

His self loathing was cut short by a massive explosion as a creature appeared from behind a building. Stepping away from the phone booth, Shinji stared at it in shock. It turned his direction, and he could feel its gaze burning into his skull. Then he realized it was firing a beam of energy right at him.

Too scared to move, he would have been incinerated, if not for the blur of a figure swinging down to snatch him out of harms way.

By the time Shinji realized that he was still living, they were already far from the station that was now a crater. At first, he was relieved, but then an even worse fear gripped him as he realized who it was that saved him. "V-v-venom?" he gulped.

Venom landed on a roof, cruelly dropping him. "Are you stupid?" she snapped. "You could have dodged that blast on your own! Do you have some kind of death wish?"

"I'm sorry," he choked, almost starting to cry. "I was just so scared..."

"I can tell!" the spider-like female growled. "Do you like fireworks, Shinji Ikari?"

"Um... a little..."

Laughing, she roughly pulled him to his feet and forced him to look towards the monster in the city. An explosion suddenly filled his vision, and he screwed his eyes shut, screaming in horror. Behind him, Venom laughed. "You are a bad liar, Ikari. I don't like liars, unless they work for me." Turning him around, she lifted him by the neck and held him over the edge of the building. "From now on, Ikari, you work for me. Do I make myself clear?"

Shinji held onto Venom's wrist, trying to relieve her grip on his throat so he could breathe. "Okay," he gasped. "I work for you."

"Good," Venom purred, pulling him back onto the building. She let his feet rest on the roof, but she didn't let go. "Now, I'm going to drop you off at NERV. That's where your father wants you. You're going to do what he says, and then you're going to request that you live with him. Understood?"

"Okay," he whimpered.

Meanwhile, Misato Katsuragi, the woman charged with picking Shinji up was panicing on her cell phone.

"I'm serious, Rits! He's gone! That last blast from the Angel destroyed the station! Even if he's still alive, the N2 mine probably scared him off!"

There was a sound as a third person entered the conversation. "Captain."

Misato gulped, "Yes, Commander."

"You will either find him, or leave Japan for your failure. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

A blue figure landing on the hood of her car made her drop her phone as slammed on the breaks. The figure kept her balance, and Misato jumped out of her car, pulling her pistol. "Hold it right there, Venom!"

Venom smiled, "Hello, Capitan. Are you sure you want to be pointing that at me?" She held up a scared Shinji she was holding by the shirt collar for emphasis.

Misato struggled to keep her anger in check. "Drop him!" she ordered.

"As you wish," Venom chuckled casually, letting go of Shinji. He fell to the ground with a shout of pain, and there was a sickening crack as his arm broke. Loosing it, Misato pumped three rounds into Venom's gut. Doubled over and hissing in pain, Venom shot a cord of webbing to the nearest building and swung away before Misato could get off another shot.

Misato holstered her gun, grabbing her phone as she bent over Shinji's crying form. "Rits, I found him, but Venom got to him first. His arm's broken."

"Damn! Misato, get him here as fast as you can, but try not to make his arm hurt any worse! Hurry!"


End file.
